Technique d'intimidation 20
by Merry Moca
Summary: L'équipe de Karasuno est bien connue pour sa technique pendant les matchs de volley. Mais elle déploie un tout autre jeu en dehors du terrain. Une technique infaillible et crainte.


Techniques 2.0

Intimidation

« Les corbeaux sans ailes, ce sont eux !

Qui ça, les mecs là ?

C'est l'équipe de volley ball de Karasuno ! »

Depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée, il n'entendait que ces mots : « corbeaux sans ailes » par çi, « corbeaux sans ailes » par là. Toujours dit d'une façon dédaigneuse.

Genre pouah, c'est une bande mauviettes parce qu'ils sont dans ce lycée.

Cela avait le don de lui faire pulser une veine sur son front dégarni avec force, et de réveiller les bas instincts de chercheur de poux envers ces suffisants. Il était bien vite maitrisé par le capitaine. Il avait à peine le temps de dire « Corbeaux sans ailes ? Tu veux que je te déplume ?! ».

Même pas marrant.

Nishinoya rigolait bien de sa tête déconfite, alors que Saugawara et Azumane se contentaient de souffler de dépit, quoique amusés.

Tanaka, malgré son caractère fonceur et bien trempé, avait à cœur de redorer le blason de l'équipe. A sa façon aussi, certes.

Et puis, tous adoraient la tête que tiraient ceux croisant l'air de requin de l'ailier. Un mélange de peu panique et de honte. Comme s'ils regardaient les dents de la mer en direct.

En même temps, ils avaient de quoi les craindre.

Ils n'étaient pas encore à leur plein potentiel, et montraient une forte puissance et une très bonne défense. Si Ryu pouvait s'enorgueillir de faire peur en dehors du terrain et volontairement, au contraire du timide pointu qui ne demandait rien à personne et pourtant devenait la source de rumeurs complètement foireuses involontairement, l'équipe entière se montrait impitoyable sur le parquet.

Avec un libéro réceptionnant toute les balles, deux ailiers aux jeux précis et puissant et précis et tactique, un pointu à la force monstre, et un passeur utilisant toutes les facettes de leurs jeux pour faire plier l'adversaire, Karasuno était une bonne équipe.

Mais il leur manquait ce petit quelque chose, que l'élève de seconde au cran rasé, un « grain de folie » en plus. Ce à quoi Yu répliquerait qu'ils avaient déjà leur grain, tout en fixant Tanaka avec un sourire en coin, et qu'il ne manquait que la folie. Oublieux des piques de son camarade, et sous le regard attentifs des premières qui le surveillait en cas de combustion spontanée, il réfléchit. Et après un petit moment de réflexion durant lequel les ainés étaient sur le qui-vive, il dit d'un ton enjoué qu'il leur manquait un effet de surprise.

Donc, que leur technique d'intimidation devait avoir des personnes terrifiantes et le soutient de toute l'équipe pour être couronnée de succès.

Fort de cette idée, toute candidature à Karasuno devait passer par le test de « la folie et son ombre, la peur et la terreur. »

XXX

Dans un coin de la salle de sport, après que l'entrainement c'était terminé, deux ombres étaient restées pour discuter.

« En fait, il n'y a aucune surprise dans sa technique, c'est juste son envie d'en découdre qui va se transmettre à d'autres joueurs…

Si ça lui fait plaisir, et il ne fait rien de mal.

Fiou… Tu es trop gentil avec lui, Suga, imagine un peu les problèmes qui peut causer…

J'imagine plutôt la tête de ceux qui vont subir la technique !

Et c'est quoi ce titre de la « folie et son ombre, la peur et la terreur » ?!

Une idée de Nishinoya. »

Poussant un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme, le capitaine eu une pensée émue à toute ses personnes qui vont être victime de ce projet : autant ceux qui la subiront que ceux qui vont rejoindre la bande.

XXX

L'année suivante…

XXX

Tout était près. Il avait déjà utilisé sa technique de test sur tous les nouveaux joueurs. Pas un n'avait reculé. Parfait, parfait…

XXX

Ils avaient trouvés leurs perles rares.

Les nouvelles recrues, au moins deux sur quatre, avaient cette étincelle furieuse leur permettant d'innover le jeu de façon impressionnante.

Un passeur de génie et le meilleur des feinteurs. Deux rookies qui ne pouvaient pas se blairer sur des sujets autre que le volley, et encore, dirait Tanaka en 1ère maintenant. Kageyama et Hinata.

Tsukichima le géant au regard blasé, et au grand potentiel pour peu qu'il veuille s'y mettre.

Et dans ce nouvel arrivage, il y avait aussi un gros potentiel… terrifique.

Rien qu'à voir les têtes de Tsukichima et du dossard 9 au quotidien, sans événements particuliers, c'était terrifiant à souhait.

Ne parlons même pas des essais de Tobio pour sourire, c'était une pure merveille. Le petit roux faisait des efforts, c'était louable.

Mais avec eux tous, le potentiel de peur infligée allait être maximale.

Teste en temps réel.

Equipe au complet, anciennes et nouvelles recrues.

Un joueur de Damisaki, face au tableau des équipes.

Déjà, il n'arrive pas à bien dire le nom de l'équipe.

Ensuite, « les champions en déclin, les corbeaux sans ailes » sont prononcés.

Et eux tous, dans son dos.

Au naturel pour Tsukichima et Kageyama, le regard vide pour Sugawara et Sawamura, Azumane le terrifiant sans qu'il y pense, et Hinata, Nishinoya et Tanaka en regard furieux limite flippant.

Sans même se retourner, il tremble déjà.

Technique d'intimidation qui marchait déjà assez bien est devenue ultra bien.

La version 2.0 est née !

Et tiendra encore un moment.

Le temps qu'ils se hissent au top niveau et de faire taire ces idiots.

Et quel sentiment de fierté et de plénitude pour Ryu quand il voyait cette nouvelle équipe de Karasuno.

Cette fois-ci, ils vont s'envoler très loin.

XXX

« Regarde, il est comme sur un petit nuage.

Hmm…

Un souci, capitaine ?

Peut être, Suga, je me disais que… c'était super de les faire taire de cette manière. Et que si je ne me retenais pas, je serais dans le même état que Tanaka.

C'est bien, capitaine, de se lâcher un peu !

Et je sens que cette année, on va réussir, on va redonner la gloire au club.

Bien sur que oui ! »


End file.
